Thought's
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Kai's thought's on his and Max's relationship
1. Tyson

TITLE: Tyson In The Nut House  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG 13  
SUMMERY: How Tyson feels while in the loony bin.  
  
I've changed. I used to have a temper, but now its uncontrolable. That's how I've endded up here. Because I attacked Kai. I blame Jerry Springer.  
I don't know, I lost it, I know that, I shouldn't have attacked him like that........ But it hurt! And he decided to chase me! To drag me back to the team like it never happend!!! I was not wanting that!! We could have talked.   
I know, I know. I attacked Kai first. But he betrayed me! Bastard! I know Kai wasn't fond of me before, but he must have known that I did the things I did to get his attention? Aparrently not.  
The doctor asked me some questions, why did I attack Kai? I just said I had some issues and remained silent. I wasn't going to go into depth about my relationship with Kai. He was very gentle with me, a perfect lover. I should have guess that he prefered Max to me. His eyes lit up when ever Max was around, you had to be blind not to notice!  
The doctor is trying to get me to open up. I can't lie. I can't, I made a promise to Chief that I would do my best to get better........... However, i could always go round a cornor.  
I told the doc that Kai and me had arguements alot, I had had enough of it and went for a walk, Kai followed and I exploided. Stupid doctor, they believe patients will tell them everything, if you push them. They think there so intelligent. Fool.   
I want some revenge, compensation, from Kai. I'll do what ever it takes! Anything at all to make him mine again! Or hurt him! He deserves it, he didn't have to go in here! He didn't have to hear a bloody doctor rattle on and on about how we all must face our problems without violence. What about deception? Kai, you'll pay for what you have done to me. I swear it!  
  
  
*After Hearing Chiefs Plan*  
Chief is gonna get Kai good! It might not be me doing it, Kai already knows what I'm like in bed, but he'll feel like a fool, soon. Soon, I'll be able to blackmail him into my bed again......... That's all I want, Kai in my bed, he is mine! I might have Ray, but Ray is only half like Kai. I need the real thing, and this is how I will get it!!!!  
Sorry Max, but Kai will be mine.................... 


	2. Ray

TITLE: Ray About  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG13  
NOTE: I was just gonna make it a oner. Because I had said it in Odd 2 that i would write down how Tyson felt, ect. But, might as well get the rest down too.  
SUMMERY: Ray thinks about certain things.  
  
Why? Why did he attack Kai? I know Kai isn't the easist guy to get along with, but Tyson actually fighting Kai? With the use of Dragoon? He must have been hurt badly. No way would the Tyson I know and love do a thing like that............. Wait. I know and love? Ray? Is there something you'd like to tell me? Yea right, that's it Ray, speak to yourself as if there are two voices in your head!!!  
All right! I like Tyson! Now that I'm far away from Lee, I know that I don't love him. Lee, I mean. I mean, sure at one point when I was with the White Tigers, sure, but now, the Blade Breakers are more of a family, they give me space if I need it, follow me if they believe they have to. The White Tigers never did that. I already spoke to Lee about improving my skills, but he said there was no point, we did well where we were, away from people. Now that he knows that I'm not his, he'll leave me alone. I hope.  
Of course, there's Mariah. She was the one who found out I was bi. I like her, sure, but one day, I'll want to settle down, and it won't be with her. As I said before, I like her, but like won't get me far. She's a good lover, i won't complain about that, but something is missing, and it was missing ever since we got together. I saw Tyson that day, at first he never interested me, just someone I could swat away, I was more interested in Kai at the time, but Tyson managed to defeat me, very few people could do that. I hear ya, I never did all three matches, but the way he fought me, and the way my Drigger allowed himself to be defeated like that, well, I just thought it would be right.  
  
  
Tyson is mine. Kai said he acted like a whore around him, but he's been all right around me and Mariah. Though I haven't had him on his own, yet. I plan to, I won't lie about that, but not yet.  
I know Mariah isn't faithful to me, but I couldn't careless, I don't plan to go back to my home town, its full of bad memories for me. The Blade Breakers are my family, I know they are.  
Sure Ray?  
Yes.  
They can hurt you like Lee did.  
I know.  
And yet you still consider them family?  
Yes. They are closer than the White Tigers, there are so many differences I don't know where to begin!  
They don't force you to sleep with them?  
There's one!  
But you still called the White Tigers family?  
Yes. I was young. But I got pasted it. I didn't need any help.  
That explains the two voices in your head. The past and the present.  
Yea. Insane as it is.  
So, the past wants Mariah around.  
Yes.  
Present wants Tyson around.  
Yes.  
What does Ray, all complete want?  
Uher...........  
Just remember, we're in your head. In your bed room, well, the hotels bedroom. You slept with Mariah in here, haven't you? Without Tyson?  
Yes.  
And you plan to do the same to Tyson.  
Yes.  
But you don't know who you want the most?  
No.  
So, you'll be fighting the past and present until someone new comes along and you all agree?  
No! I know who I want, Tyson!  
Do you Ray? Is that what you actually want?  
Kai? Kai? What are you doing in my head?!  
I'm not Kai. Remember those voices in your head? I'm that, you just picked it to sound like Kai instead.  
Why would I do that?  
Remember what you thought about Kai? You liked him, did you not?  
No way could I have Kai! He has Max!  
What makes you think that it will last forever?  
What?  
Exactly. What? Tyson will never be as you first saw him. Kai saw to that, he didnvt mean it, just wanted Tyson to stop joking about him, ect.  
It can't be Kai!  
'It can't be Kai,' Ray said out loud, softly, sitting on his bed, hands covering his face. 


	3. Chief

TITLE: The Chief  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG13  
NOTES: * = thoughts. I found that it might be confusing.   
SUMMERY: We go inside Chief's/Kenny's mind. Oh dear...........  
  
  
*I've done it! I slept with Kai, Max saw once he came out of the bathroom, and he ran out, not looking at me! He doesn't know, Kai doesn't know! Kai was in so much shock that he never regestered me!!! Its all going to plan!*  
You sure Chief?  
*Yes, I'm positive. No way was I going to give up the oppertunety of a lifetime! Working at the BBA!*  
Ehm, training with the BBA. He never said anything about a job.  
*True, but, look at how far they have come! Its because of me!! Me!! I invented these things!!!*  
Your ego might be getting a bit big for the room Chief. You had Dizzi's help. Never forget that!  
*Sure, but it was because of me that it was put together. Dizzi is just a computer trapped bit beast. I'm flesh and blood.*  
I wouldn't be so sure Chief.  
*What do you mean?*  
Your talking to yourself. Half the time the lab top is closed, you always go on about Dizzi, but you know that she can't hear you when she's off.  
*So? I'm not insane. Not like Tyson was..... Is. Is.*  
Really? Is Tyson still insane? I never thought so. Apart from attacking Kai he went through the insane moment. But he's not insane Kenny, you are!  
*What?! One moment you sound like Dizzi, now you sound like Kai! What's going on?*  
Oh dear me Kenny, you hurt both me and Max bad. Really bad. Now, we're both angry, but Max is more likely to forgive you than I. Never forget that Kenny. Never forget.  
*I just wanted to get into the BBA..........*   
So you hurt Max? Isn't he your friend?  
*Your not real!! This is my thoughts!!! Why am I torturing myself?!*  
True, I am just a part of your mind, the one that makes you feel guilt. And now I am doing so.  
*Stop it! I know it was wrong, but come on! I don't need that!*  
Are you sure about that Kenny? I think you do.  
*I could never afford to get into the BBA training centre even if I wanted to! I had to do this!*  
No you didn't Chief.  
*Max?! No!*  
We've been through this, I am not Max, just the sound of his voice floating into your head to make you feel guilty! Now, why did you do it?  
*Because........ Because my family isn't well-off.......... I'm the smart one, I could fix things with ease, I made the computer with spare parts, we never had enough money, so I managed to save to buy a lap top. I would never have enough money for the BBA.*  
Oh really?  
*Wha? Its back to Kai?*  
You should have paid more attention to the crowds. You would have noticed that there were BBA people everywhere! Mr Dickinson was going to refer you to the BBA school, get you a scholarship. You've thrown that away!  
*No! No!!!!!!*  
Yes! You have wrecked your chances at becoming part of the BBA!  
*No! No!*  
'No! No! No!' Chief said, hugging his knees as he repeated the words over and over, tears streamed from his unseeing eyes as he remembered Kai's voice, that was inside his head, saying those words. The words that crushed him................ 


	4. Kai

TITLE: Kai's Thoughts  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG13  
SUMMERY: Kai's thought's on everything that's happend.  
  
Right, so, I love Max. Okay, that's true, I do. But I slept with Tyson, for revenge. It doesn't make it right. Now I appear to have slept with Chief without even knowing it!! The only difference in this is that I actually thought it was Max.  
I need to focus.  
I have to focus.  
Max and I have only been in the relationship for a month or so now..........  
*Focus Kai.  
You have to focus Kai.*  
I had slept with Tyson for revenge on everything that he has done to me. Everything that he has done to hurt me. Everything.  
*Focus on your beyblade Kai.*  
Max forgave me for that. Then Tyson found out and he went mental. I can't blame him for that.  
*Everyone is an enemy Kai.*  
He attacked me with Dragoon, the only way I could protect myself was to use Dranzer. What else could I do?  
*Don't show your feelings to anyone.*  
We were both in hospital for a few days, then I was released and Tyson was sent away, to get his head straight.  
*Don't trust anyone Kai.*  
Max and i fixed up our relationship, but now its happend again. I never realised it......  
*Your feelings will be used against you. You have to remain cold. Never let them know you care.*  
Never let them know you care. Huh, it sounds easy to do, but its not. Its not grandfather. I care about Max, he showed his feelings for me and I showed them back.  
*People can act on your feelings, make you believe that they are real.*  
I guess that makes sense......... If I didn't get it on with Max none of this would have happend. My grandfather would never have use Kenny to get me, to make me realise I've made a mistake.  
*Never let them know you care.*  
Never let them know you care? I guess if I did it once, i can do it again, can't I? It will hurt Max, sure, but then again, he'll have more pain to deal with if he stays with me.......... 


End file.
